"Gilmore Girls" No Matter What
by I Hate FFNet A Lot
Summary: A short fic taking place after season finale.This is a simple phone conversation between Rory (who's in D.C.) and Lorelei. Their discussion revolves around Rory confessing that she kissed Jess at the wedding and Lorelei's reaction.


Disclaimer: I don't own 'em as usual. Yada Yada Yada, you people know the dealy.  
  
A/N: Okay this is actually just a thing that came to mind at like one in the morning and now I'm sitting here two hours later, ready to post! Its just a short ficlet strictly between Rory and Lorelei. I thought that it's time that we have a true "Gilmore Girls" fic where it involves the main charecters for once. Okay here goes! And please leave me a review with your thoughts! Thanks a ton!  
  
"Gilmore Girls" No Matter What  
  
Rory dials the phone number as if on automatic. Pushing in each number quickly, without any staggering of thoughtful contemplation as to what the next digit might be. That is, until she reaches the last number, when she suddenly hesitates, her finger hovering a bit above the button. Now her mind races with second guesses, and doubts. Should I do it? she questions herself desperately. Biting her bottom lip, she gently squeezes her eyes shut, and presses firmly upon the last number's button. She can hear the last number beep as she slowly brings it to her right ear, holding her breath in anticipation all the while.  
  
It begins to ring a ringing tone of mockery that laughs at her face with no remorse. As the first ring rings dully into her ear her pulse suddenly quickens and her stomach knots as the nervousness of what she is about to do suddenly hits her full force. She can feel her palms begin to sweat as the second ring sounds. Upon the third ring her mind is racing with so many thoughts and demands that she just hang up the phone, that she is surprised to hear the ever-familiar voice answer.  
  
"Talk to me," the voice says nonchalantly. Somehow, the informal tone of the voice sooths Rory's nerves a bit and she silently builds the courage to speak.  
  
"Hi Mom!" Rory exclaims into the phone trying her best to hide the shakiness in her voice. She can hear Lorelei squeal from the other end of the conversation.  
  
"Rory babe! I'm so glad you called because I've been meaning to tell you about the so-called 'catastrophe' that occurred yesterday. Although, in my opinion, it is one of the most entertaining events of my entire life in Stars Hollow." Silently, Rory sighs relieved that Lorelei has begun a normal conversation that she can use to lead into what she plans to say.  
  
"And what was this 'catastrophe'?" Rory asks, shifting her weight in the chair in preparation for a long discussion. Suddenly from Lorelei's end there is a rustle of papers. Rory's brows furrow in confusion as she listens to the noises.  
  
"Uh, Mom what are you doing?" There is a pause before Lorelei suddenly exclaims a triumphant "Aha!".  
  
"Here it is! Before I tell you what happen I have to read this to you. It's a flyer that was passed around yesterday after the 'catastrophe' and it explains why everyone thinks this is a problem. I personally, though, don't see what the issue is since no one was hurt…permanently," Lorelei adds with a tone that tells Rory that her mother's famous devious smile is plastered on her face. Impatience suddenly gets the best of the youngest Gilmore.  
  
"Come on now out with it! You're killing me with anticipation!" she exclaims with an excited tone.  
  
"Ah my child, that was my plan! My mission has been achieved!" she responds in triumph. When Rory doesn't say anything she continues.  
  
"All right, this is what it says: To the residents of Stars Hollow. This announcement concerns all…" Lorelei sudden interrupts herself. "Well duh it concerns us!" She continues, "and it is with great disappointment that we announce that the devious and manipulative events that have occurred today have since been proclaimed as unconstitutional of the Stars Hollow rules and regulations." Lorelei again interrupts herself; "Oh please this wasn't a Supreme Court hearing. Taylor really has outdone himself this time." She then continues reading the flyer; "The actions of the delinquent will be put to questioning and judgement at the hearing in the Stars Hollow Town Hall tonight at seven o'clock sharp. Tardiness is strictly prohibited." Lorelei finishes reading it with a short cackle.  
  
"Well I must make sure I am even tardier then usual! On such a special occasion I have to make an exception. Plus I'm making up for the absence of my one and only favoritist daughter!" Rory bites her lip to keep from kicking something.  
  
"MOM! Do you realize that the flyer did NOT explain a single thing? I still don't' know what happen! All I know is that there is a "delinquent" involved and first and foremost I want to know who it is." Lorelei stifles a laugh.  
  
"Oh my dear, dear Rory. Sometimes your blind acceptance of others is a bit too obvious. Who, in Stars Hollow, has the rep. of 'delinquent'? Who else in Stars Hollow would pull such a fantastic prank, and in the end still feel that no matter what the punishment may be, that it was all worth while? None other then The Jess, my babe! And this time I'll admit that I envy Jess's boldness! From now on I'm going to add 'The' before his name to express my new admiration for the kid." Lorelei explains in a rush. Rory's jaw instantly drops. Confusion immediately rips through her. What in the hell could Jess have done to cause my mom to do a complete one- eighty and go from hating him to excepting him as an equal? Rory asks herself in awe.  
  
"Whatever he did must have been good. And I want to know, now. Enough stalling!" Lorelei instantly clears her throat.  
  
"Well it started with one of Babette's gnomes. Are we seeing a pattern here, or is it just me? Anyway, as I was saying, it started with one of Babette's gnomes, and a couple of Miss Patty's tulips. Jess ever so stealthily had managed to swipe these items for his own personal use. You know what he used them for? He made his own kind of 'entertainment'. I guess it was his way of expressing to the all of Stars Hollow that their town is boring. I know that Jess is trying to be a better person, but after Taylor refused to let him into the only bookstore in town, he had much to be ticked off about. Sometimes revenge is necessary. As I was saying, though, his entertainment consisted of a few items. Apparently he used the tulips, along with an anonymous card, as a gift for Taylor from a 'secret admirer'. The note said to meet him at the gazebo in town at one o'clock that afternoon. Apparently the note said something else, something a little more convincing, and that was why Taylor actually went. When Taylor got there, though, he found the gnome, and attached to it was a piece of paper. On the piece of paper was a map of Stars Hollow, with some key points marked off. Apparently at the top of the map it said, 'To find out whom I am, follow the map and you will be led to the one who desires you.' So Taylor ended up going to all of the places marked off, and at each place there was a little piece of paper with a number and a single word on it. When Taylor reached the last place on the map his patience was wearing thin, because in the end he ended up where he had started, at the gazebo with the same exact gnome with another note attached to it. He took the note and at the top was yet another number and word. At the bottom of the note was a little note that said: 'To find out whom it is that desires you, line each peace of paper that you found at each location in the order of their numbers starting with the number one.' When he finished lining them up, the words on the papers spelt a sentence. Guess what that sentence was? ' Only Taylor is desperate enough to follow a map to find a nonexistent admirer.' When I heard about this I was rolling on the floor in laughter. It's genius I tell you! Pure genius! Jess really made Taylor look like a fool, and that was the whole point all along." Lorelei finishes with a sigh of relief.  
  
Rory, whom had been listening with a broadening grin, suddenly bursts into laughter. Unable to contain herself she continues to laugh while Lorelei suddenly continues.  
  
"Oh and at the town meeting later that night, everyone in town was too impressed by the stunt, except for Taylor that is, that they didn't see it necessary to punish him. Only Taylor thought taking action was necessary, which made him look like an even bigger fool! In the end everyone left the town hall laughing and joking about the whole thing. I think Jess is a true member of the Stars Hollow society now. This prank will go down in history!" Lorelei exclaims in happiness before suddenly coughing.  
  
"Okay mom enough talking for you. Your voice is going to be hoarse." A mere grunt is heard from Lorelei in reply, singling that if the conversation is to continue, that Rory is to do the talking.  
  
"Okay Mom, there is a reason I called," Rory says quietly. Her heart begins to thump nervously in her chest, as if turned on by a switch. Luckily, though, Rory's previous uneasiness has been lessened upon hearing the good news concerning Jess. Finally, Rory lets out a sigh, chanting to herself in her head that "it's now or never".  
  
"First of all you have to promise me you won't interrupt me. I need to get this out. Secondly, you have to promise me you won't flip out too much and blow this way out of proportion." The silence coming from Lorelei suddenly perks Rory's fears once again. Finally her mother responds.  
  
"We'll see Rory. Whatever this is about, it sounds serious enough just by the tone of your voice. If it's a serious situation to you, then it's a serious situation to me. And you know I don't handle situations lightly. I figure out how to fix them, and do it." Rory silently nods.  
  
"That's good enough for me then…" Rory pauses then takes a deep breath before continuing, "Well it happened a while ago. Actually it happened at Sookie's wedding. I would've told you sooner, Mom, but I was scared, so please don't be upset with me. Something happen…between me and Jess," she explains slowly, waiting for some kind of reply from her mother. When nothing is said she continues in a rush, "And when he suddenly showed up at the wedding I was really surprise to see him, but I was also happy. When he told me he was back to stay I was so happy because I hated not having him around. He's such a good friend of mine that I was kind of lonely when he was gone. So when he told me I was so happy that I kind of kissed him…" Rory suddenly stops dead when she hears Lorelei's sudden intake of breath.  
  
"Please mom don't be upset with me. I just…I just didn't know how to tell you." Rory stops speaking, giving Lorelei a chance to respond. Just when Rory was about to die from the deafening silence, Lorelei's voice rings through the phone, startling her a bit.  
  
"Have you told Dean?" Rory hesitates.  
  
"No, I haven't told him. Not yet anyway."  
  
"Was it a meaningless kiss? Were you just caught up in the moment? Or was there feeling behind it?" Suddenly at a loss for words Rory is silent for a moment before settling on the only possible way to answer.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You don't know? You just, don't know? So there is a possibility that you may have felt something for Jess and that that's the real reason why you kissed him?" Rory hesitates again.  
  
"I'm not sure. Mom, I told you this because you deserve to know. You are my best friend and I always tell you everything. I don't like keeping things from you, ever. But just because I told you doesn't mean I know any answers. This whole situation has me confused. I've never had to deal with something like this before."  
  
"Rory, if you're not one hundred percent sure, then most likely there is something there. If you can't just come out and say that there was no feeling, and that you have to question your own feelings towards Jess, then you probably care enough for him that you possibly like him. Its only common sense babe." Suddenly, Rory's mind clicks into overload. Her current emotional stress suddenly hits her like lightening and a sense of an oncoming outburst pangs in her stomach.  
  
"Are you mad at me Mom?" Rory asks as she suddenly chokes back a sob.  
  
"Oh Rory I'm not mad at you! Oh don't cry babe! It's just that, when it comes to stuff like this, you're the only person who can help you. These are your feelings, babe, not anyone else's. You have to figure them out for yourself. In the end it'll all work out. Don't worry about it too much okay? Don't make yourself cry," Lorelei says in a soothing motherly voice. Rory bites her lip, forcing the tightness in her throat to disappear and the tears stinging at the corners of her eyes to dry.  
  
"You're so good at this Mom stuff you know that, Mom," Rory says softly as a smile slowly returns to her lips.  
  
"Yeah I know. I'm also good at the friend stuff too, you know. You can come to me about anything, you know that right?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. I miss you Mom."  
  
"I miss you more."  
  
"Not possible. I miss you more."  
  
"Uh uh, I miss you more!  
  
"Okay then, we miss each other the same. We're even, because you know we could go on forever."  
  
"That's right babe. That's the Gilmore girls' way," Lorelei says matter-of-factly. In unison, the two smile silently to themselves; a smile only the 'Gilmore Girls' can have.  
  
"So Rory, just a thought. Are you ever planning on telling Dean about the kiss?" Lorelei asks with interest. Rory's smile slowly disappears.  
  
"For a while I wasn't sure if I would. But now, after talking to you, I've had a little practice. I think I will tell him, eventually. I'll probably tell him when I get back from D.C.," she explains with an exasperated sigh. Lorelei too sighs.  
  
"Well then, I better be getting to bed. It sucks that the only time I can call you is when Paris isn't around or she's asleep. She's so nagging!" Rory explains.  
  
"Yeah, I bet you'll be happy to get away from her come time to come home. Nothing like replacing Paris with good old me." Rory suddenly laughs.  
  
"Well Mom, nothing is better then having you around. But I will admit that Paris isn't too bad these days. We work well together and we do get along, pretty well at least. This trip has been a great experience. But yes, I can't wait to get home and see you and everybody else."  
  
"Yeah I can't wait until the day. Trust me I'm counting down. At times when I'm going through 'Rory withdraw' I begin counting the minutes, even seconds, until you get home."  
  
"Don't worry! When I get home, things will be great. You just wait and see!"  
  
"Okay babe I'll let you go now. I can't have you staying up all night can I?"  
  
"I guess not. I'll try and call you tomorrow night. Love you," Rory says a bit reluctantly.  
  
"Love you too babe. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Mom." The two hang up, both left with pleased smiles on their faces, and anticipation for the day when their lives as the "Gilmore Girls" is back to normal. 


End file.
